original_charactersocs_for_all_fandomsfandomcom-20200215-history
SpringyBunny(Fnaf OC)
SpringyBunny Belongs to Springytrap1993 ''' Random Quote: "Don't be scared, I am just a fluffy snuggly bunny!" ~SpringyBunny to the night guard down the long halway ''SpringyBunny is Springytrap before Purple Girl's death. She is like '''SpringBonnie but her coloring and her personality is different then the golden bonnie's.'' Brief Appearance Bunny is a yellow golden bunny that can be worn as a costume. She has a purple bow and has a human structure and her eyes are emerald green. Detailed Appearance SpringyBunny is golden yellow springlock suit shaped like a bunny that is furry for her design. She wears a purple bow around her medal neck to hide the aniamtonic parts and the Springlocks in the neck. She has realistic rabbit feet but human-like hands. Her face, the upper part can open revealing the inside witch is hallow but with springlock beams in the face and around the eyes and mouth, wires dangling that male her eyes glow in the night or in her closed off stage. Her chest fur is a dark honey color with three buttons below the purple bow Story SpringyBunny wasn't originally a Springlock suit, she was a fully functional animatronic in the Bunny Corner. One day, her creator was checking up on her corner to see if it was getting any kids, when she didn't see any, she decides to close down the Bunny Corner and send SpringyBunny to a repairman to make her into a wearable suit. After she came back, her creator never had the time to wear her as a suit. But she did wear it one time.. and that one time will be forever as a monster in a cage. Appearances/forms Athro/Humanoid Bunny is a bright golden Athro bunny, no scars like her future self and has more of a baby face than her future self as well. She still has both ears and the purple bow tied around her neck, this time it isn't hiding anything but a neck. Bunny SpringyBunny can become a small, bunny that has bright yellow rabbit with bright emeral green eyes and a purple bow around her neck and is on the back of her neck. Plush A small animatronic-like plush with a buck tooth and emerald eyes and a purple bow with two purple button under the bow. Athro Plush An athro plush that is the size of a baby human with two buck teeth and normal teeth and a purple bow around her neck, and emerald green eyes. Her list of her Appearances Athro/humanoid, bunny, Plush, athro/humanoid Plush Bunny's Personality Bunny's personality is like a small child, playful, sweet, always happy and energetic. Her personality was programmed by Wenda not William. Abilities Her abilities are simular to her future self. Inhuman speed, and Inhuman strength. But she can make white orbs of light appear in her paws. These orbs are made of pure light(good) and does major damage to evil. Additional Information Hyper Oh stear clear of this bouncing bun! SpringyBunny gets REAL hyper when she is exited and has too much "cake". She's just bouncing off the walls and running through the halls. Her Crush Her crush is SpringBonnie, he is one of the two main animatronics in Fredbear's Family diner. She gets all blushy and giggly around SpringBonnie. Witch leaves him confused. Gallery female_spring_bonnie___gif_for_you_______by_amanddica_d9s2xow-fullview.png|SpringyBunny 88e2520d71b33ec28f9ee92647e8c814dada930d_hq.jpg|Bunny says hello 29-293718_cool-transparent-eyeball-spring-bonnie-art.png|Fluffy Bunny 73381124_182924562883003_1592807042566958611_n.jpg|Yum yum! images (1).jpeg|Headshot of her Category:Springytrap1993 OCs Category:Five Night's At Freddy's Category:OCs